Forks Diner
by calypso83
Summary: Edward moves back to Forks after being gone for nearly 20 years, and Bella waits on him at Forks Diner. What happens after the meal is done?
1. Chapter 1: Just another rainy Monday

**Hi! I've had this plot bunny slowly multiplying in my head for months so I had to get it out. *giggle* This is my first try at writing so please go easy on me!  
>I, sadly, do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to the brilliantly talented Stephenie Meyer.<strong>

**And now...I present to you:  
>FORKS DINER<strong>

**FORKS DINER**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**Just another rainy Monday**

BPOV

I wake up to my oh-so-obnoxious alarm clock, and reach over to turn it off, resisting the urge to throw it across the room. Much as I hate it, it's the only way I can wake up...music just relaxes me right back to sleep instead of waking me up. I take a few moments to stretch and think about what the day will hold before getting out of bed and going to the window to open the curtains and have a look at the weather. Grey, cloudy, rainy...just another typical day here in Forks, Washington, which I am convinced is the rainiest place on earth...the Amazon rainforest ain't got nothin on us.

I can hear my roommates, Alice and Rosalie, moving around the apartment, getting ready for their days too. And, thankfully, they had the good sense to brew a pot of good strong coffee, heaven knows there's no way in hell I'd get going without a good jolt of caffeine first thing in the morning. I go out into the kitchen to get something resembling food to go along with my coffee, hoping Alice made muffins or something...she's going to culinary school and is an AMAZING cook. I'm not bad in the kitchen but I'd rather read a romance novel than a cookbook.

"Good morning, sunshine!" chirps Alice. I have no idea how she manages to be so damn perky every day, especially on a Monday. I stick my tongue out at her and give her a light shove, but she just giggles and dances away.

"Hey Bells. Coffee?" smirks Rosalie, handing me a nice steaming mug, along with a blueberry muffin.

I practically snort coffee up my nose as I inhale the delicious aroma of the brew, and sit down at our beat-up kitchen table to scarf down my breakfast before heading into Forks Diner for my lunch shift. I survey my roommates as they get ready for their days as well, Alice heading off to school and Rose to her shift at one of the local boutiques. "Rose, did you get another new dress? I swear, you're spending more at that shop than you make!" I admire her deep blue dress that hits just above her knees, leaving her calves bare.

"Ha, ha," she responds sarcastically, "I don't spend THAT much there, but for your information, this is not new, I've had it in the back of my closet forever and forgot about it!" As she tosses her sassy retort back at me she pulls her blonde hair up into a chic twist and goes back into her bedroom, probably to pull out a pair of shoes she's also "had in the back of the closet forever and forgot about"...much as I tease her about her shopping habit, I'm just as bad, although working as a waitress doesn't really afford me much spending money, sadly.

I finish my breakfast of champions and head back into my room to get ready for work. Thankfully, although I do work in a small-town diner, I don't have to wear the stereotypical, ultra-cheesy uniforms that diner waitresses in movies wear...the pink dress with a white apron and white tennis shoes. James and Victoria, the owners of the diner who also just happen to be Rose's parents, are a bit more lenient with their uniform requirements. They simply ask that we wear khaki pants and black non-slip shoes and they provide us with simple white button-down shirts. Since Mondays are pretty slow, they are our casual days so I put on a brightly colored pink and yellow striped tank top under my work shirt. I pull my hair up into a ponytail, slip on my shoes, grab my purse, and I'm out the door, hollering goodbye to Rose and Alice as I leave.


	2. Chapter 2: The most evil of all the days

**So you've met the girls...here's the boys :)**

**CHAPTER 2:**

**The most evil of all the days**

EPOV

I wake to the sound of The Bangles. Strange as it may seem, "Manic Monday" is one of the few songs that will wake me up and not irritate the living shit out of me in the process. However, making my cousin Emmett understand that concept is damn near impossible, as he has teased me mercilessly about it ever since I arrived at his place last Thursday. However, having grown up with Emmett and having learned how to give as good as I get, I may have loaded a few new songs onto his iPod...I can't wait to hit the gym and see the look on his face when he cranks up his workout mix and hears Justin Bieber and Ke$ha.

I groan as I stretch and try to work out the kinks in my back from sleeping on an air mattress in the spare room of the house Emmett shares with Jasper, my other cousin. It's a decent enough air mattress, I guess, but I can't wait until I find a place of my own and can sleep in my own bed again and wake up feeling more like the 27-year-old I am instead of a 40-something. Most of the time, I've got no problem with Mondays...just another day, really...but today the lyrics of the chorus ring true: I do wish it was still Sunday, which was actually a very fun day. Jasper, Emmett, and I spent a few hours looking at all the apartments that were for rent here in Forks (which was about 7 places...fuck this really is a small town!), then spent the rest of the day drinking beer, eating nachos, and playing video games.

I manage to drag myself out of the inevitable pit in the middle of the mattress and make my way into the kitchen to see if the other guys are up yet. Jasper is at the stove frying up eggs, and Emmett is slumped over on the kitchen table. I smack him on the back of the head to make sure he's still alive, 'cause I don't wanna have to explain to my uncle Mike and aunt Lauren, Em's parents, why their son is no longer breathing...Uncle Mike would probably get a laugh out of death by masturbation plus hangover, but Aunt Lauren, my mom's twin sister, would definitely not see any humor in the situation.

"OW! What the fuck, asshole? That hurt!," complained Emmett as he rubbed the back of his head. I just shrugged and went to pour myself some coffee.

"Just making sure you're still alive, dirtbag. Sue me for not wanting to explain death by spanking the monkey to your folks," I said to him as I sat down at the table across from him with my coffee. Jasper started laughing as he dished out the eggs onto 3 plates for us.

"Em. Dude. Take a chill pill and shut the fuck up and eat your damn breakfast," Jasper told him, smirking. "We both know you were too damn drunk last night to get it up." I nearly spewed coffee out of my nose, I was laughing so hard.

"Anyway, I think I'll go back to check out a couple apartments again today and try to find something, because sleeping on that fucking air mattress much longer is gonna break my damn back," I said to the guys. "How about we meet up for some lunch? I'm getting kinda sick of chef Jasper's gruel and water diet." That earned me a smack on the back of the head.

"How 'bout my folks' diner? The food's great, and they'll probably give it to us for free. Plus my mom's been bugging me to bring you around since I told her you were back," said Jasper. "I've got my lunch break at 12:30, and we both know The Hulk over there," he gestured at Emmett, "won't be fully functional and conscious until about that time anyway." Emmett flipped him off, which in his world is as close to a coherent answer we'd get at 9 A.M.

"Works for me," I responded. "It'll be nice to see Aunt Kate again too, my dad's been on my case to stop and see her and Uncle Jake ever since I told him I decided to move back here." Kate was my dad's "baby sister", and since my folks are still living in Chicago, my dad doesn't get to see her very often. I knew that her and my uncle Jacob had lunch at the diner every weekday, along with about half the town. There may be other restaurants in town, but Forks Diner has the market cornered on atmosphere and good food, hence the reason it's the go-to spot for just about everybody in town.

**Well, now you've met the boys...please let me know what you think, but be kind! This is un-beta'ed so I make no claim to perfection...plus it's about 3 AM for me so my brain is not quite functioning on all cylinders...   
><span>**


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Forks Diner

**Hey folks :) I'm back! I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, or how many chapters at a time...I'm trying to write at least 2 chaps at a time, one BPOV and one EPOV, but life is getting a bit hectic for me so I make no promises of a posting schedule (yet, anyway!)...so if you like what you read I suggest putting the story on alert so you will always know when there's an update!**

**Anywho...let's meet some of the diner employees!**

**CHAPTER 3:**

**Welcome to Forks Diner, today's special is...**

BPOV

The bell over the door jingles brightly as I walk in. Victoria looks up from her position at the register and waves at me.

"Good morning Bella! How are you today?" she greets me. "Ooh, I love your tank top! It adds some sunshine to this dreary day!"

"Hey Victoria, I'm doing okay...it is Monday after all," I reply with a playful grimace, which makes her laugh. With her thick wavy red hair the same color and style it's been since I first met her when I was a little kid, maybe 3 or 4, it's hard to believe she's the same age as my parents. Combine that with her youthful energy and attitude and there's days I wonder if the universe screwed something up and gave her a second dose of youth and gave me the energy of a 40-something.

I walk into the back to put on my apron, grabbing my nametag and order pad out of my purse before stuffing it in a locker. Thankfully, James and Victoria are really great bosses and don't schedule me any earlier than 10 AM, they know I'm really not a morning person. Plus, we're busier for lunch than we are for breakfast, and I've worked for them on and off for about 10 years, so I can handle just about anything so they always schedule me for the busiest times. I head back up front, stopping to pop my head in the kitchen to say hi to the guys.

"Hey fellas!" I greet James, Eric, and Sam. "How's it going?"

"Good morning, Bella," James replies, coming over to give me a hug. "It's going great, we had a pretty slow breakfast today. Oh, that's a very bright shirt you've got there, my dear! That'll certainly brighten up this place!" he chuckles, gesturing to my tank top.

"Hey Bells!" Sam calls over from his spot at the grill, waving his spatula at me.

"Yo, Bella, babe, when are you gonna take me up on that offer for dinner? You can't resist the E-man forever," Eric says, grabbing me around the waist and doing a goofy little dance around the kitchen. We've been friends since he moved here in middle school, and he's about as straight as Forks is sunny, but he always says he'd switch teams if I ever agreed to give him a shot.

"Let me go you dweeb! And like I've told you a dozen times, I'll go out with you when we have a day where the temperature reaches triple digits," I laugh, sticking my tongue out at him as I escape his hands, but not before he has a chance to smack me on the ass, making me squeal.

I exit the kitchen and go out to the dining room, greeting the other servers, Leah and Emily. They are identical twins and enjoy playing tricks on some of our regular customers. Hell, even I sometimes have difficulty telling them apart and I've worked with them for 10 years...thankfully today they're not wearing matching tank tops under their work shirts, otherwise I'd be doomed to tell them apart.

"So what's on special today?" I ask Victoria, leaning against the counter.

"Well, today we're featuring mini hamburgers with Texas chili, Wisconsin cheese, or Kansas City barbecue sauce, and even one with teriyaki sauce and grilled pineapple from Hawaii...a little tour of the country on a little bun," she replied with a wink.

I laugh and tell her that it sounds good, and straighten up as I hear the bell on the door jingle, and turn to greet the customers who walk in.


	4. Chapter 4: Can I get some fries with

**So I've got my iTunes on shuffle, and guess what song just came on (that I didn't realize I had in my library)? "Manic Monday" by The Bangles :) I got a laugh from it...I'll never think of that song the same way again!**

**Now, let's see what the boys are up to...**

**CHAPTER 4:  
>Can I get some fries with that shake?<strong>

EPOV

I walk into Forks Diner, which looks pretty much the same as it did last time I was here, some 10-plus years ago, and am greeted by a pretty redheaded woman about my mother's age.

"Hi there, welcome to...oh my, could this really be Edward Cullen I see standing before me?" she says.

"Yes ma'am," I smile, "how have you been, Mrs. Hale?"

"Oh Edward, please. Mrs. Hale is my mother-in-law, you must call me Victoria! Jasper told me you were coming back, but when did you get in? Last I knew, your family had moved to Chicago. I do miss your parents, are they back too? How long are you staying?"

I laugh as I try to process all the questions she has just thrown at me. "I just got into town last Thursday, my folks are still in Chicago, but I decided it was time to come back, so I'm planning on staying here for a few years at least."

"Oh that's wonderful my dear! Be sure to pass along greetings to your parents from James and myself. Now let me find you somewhere to sit. Are you by yourself today?" she says.

"Nope, Emmett and Jasper are meeting me here shortly," I reply.

Oh. My. God. She just went full mother hen and started talking about how she worries that "those dear boys aren't eating enough.."..I fucking love this woman, she's a hoot and a half, as my grandpa would say.

"All right Edward, just follow me. I'll spare you the drama of Leah and Emily playing switcharoo on you, so I'll put you in Bella's section, she'll take good care of you," she said as she led me to a big corner booth by the windows.

"Thanks, Mrs. Ha...uh, Victoria," I said, sliding in to the booth.

"You're welcome, dear! Now, lunch is on us today, I insist, anything you want. I'll send Bella over in just a minute," she says and walks back to the front.

I open the menu to see what sort of fare the diner has to offer, when I hear a voice that makes my dick twitch a bit...what the fuck? That's a new reaction...

"Hey there, welcome to Forks Diner! My name is Bella and I'll be taking care of you today," she says. "So what would you like to drink?"

I look up into a pair of big brown eyes and my dick twitches again. "Uh, yeah, I'll just have a water," I say as I take in the rest of the body that goes with the twitch-inducing voice and eyes...brown hair pulled into a ponytail, amazing tits...and the rest, I'm sorry to say, is blocked from my view by the table.

"Okay, I'll go grab that for ya and be right back," she said, turning and walking away. I happily watched her walking, noticing an ass that swayed really fucking perfectly as she walked and legs so long they seemed to go from here to Chicago.

I snap out of the trance her ass put me in when I hear Jasper and Emmett talking and laughing with Victoria and James. I wave to them when I see them looking around the dining room for me. They join me in the booth, one on either side of me.

Emmett starts right in on catching us up on his morning, "So I went to the gym, and I turn on my iPod, and what the fuck do I hear? Justin fucking Beaver or whatever the hell his name is. I don't know how the hell that shit got on there, but once I figure it out, somebody's gonna get it." I have to work really hard at not laughing because I know that if he figures out it was me, he'll be sure to get me back and it won't be pretty.

"Oh, hey Em, Jazz! I didn't know you guys were here...coffee or root beer today?" says the waitress with the voice. Setting my water down in front of me, she leans just slightly over the table and I can almost see cleavage...yep. More twitching. Oh, fuck. I barely know this girl's name and I'm already hooked...


	5. Chapter 5: Adonis, party of one?

**And now...they meet! This chapter is a bit longer because I had to get it just right...enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Adonis, party of one?**

BPOV

"Bella dear, you've got a new table," Victoria calls.

"Okay, on my way," I reply, heading out into the dining room. I look around my section and find the new table. Huh, corner booth, but only one guy...who knows. Victoria must have put him there for a reason, I guess, so I head on over to greet him.

"Hey there, welcome to Forks Diner! My name is Bella and I'll be taking care of you today," I say, getting out my order pad. "So what would you like to drink?"

As I finish speaking, I look up from my pad at the guy sitting in front of me. And DAMN is he good-looking! I have to use all the restraint I can muster to keep from drooling. He looks up at me with an odd expression on his face, and proceeds to order a water.

"Okay, I'll go grab that for ya and be right back," and I turn and walk away, thinking about putting a little extra swing in my hips in hopes that he just might be watching. I decide against it, because really, why would a godlike creature such as himself be interested in little old mousy me?

I head back to the table and see that Adonis has been joined by James and Victoria's son, Jasper, and his roommate Emmett. Honestly, I can't understand why Victoria's always going on about Emmett not getting enough to eat, the dude is huge. Must be a mom thing I guess...

"Oh, hey Em, Jazz! I didn't know you guys were here...coffee or root beer today?" I ask them as I set a glass of water down in front of the god, er, other guy...fuck. I don't even know this guy's name, and already he's interfering with my brain functions. This can't be good. He's probably an epic douchenozzle. Most guys that are that good-looking usually are, especially here in Forks, AKA Smalltown, USA.

I tune back in to the situation at hand just in time to hear Jasper and Emmett ask for a coffee and root beer each...I cringe as I go to get their drinks, hoping they don't combine them like they did last time they came in. I don't care if they are the same color, that does not mean they will make a good drink when you mix them together, boys! I swear, sometimes it's like they're six, instead of twenty-six!.

I return to the table and set down the drinks, telling Emmett and Jasper that if they make a mess they damn well better clean up after themselves!

"So what's the special today, Bells?" asks Emmett. "I asked Jasper, but he was no help...I don't know why you love him so much Vic, he's totally useless!" He yelled that last bit across the restaurant to Victoria, who just laughed and turned back to the customers at the register.

I laughed too, and proceeded to describe the special to the guys, trying to avoid looking too long at the god in the middle of these two knuckleheads.

"Mini hamburgers? Nah, I'll pass. Just gimme a bacon cheeseburger with everything and some fries," said Emmett.

"Okay, so your usual, Mr. Boring," I responded, giving him a little shove, "and for you Jasper?"

"Eh, what the hell. I'll try the special, with fries and coleslaw," Jasper replied.

"All right, got it. And for you, sir?" I asked the god-like mystery man.

Emmett nearly choked on his drink, he started laughing so suddenly and so hard. "Sir? Aw, hell. He ain't no sir, Bells. He's my cousin, Edward...dude, what the hell is wrong with you?" As he spoke, he turned towards Edward, who looked like he was off in la-la land, and waved his hand in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah, hi. I'm Edward Cullen, it's nice to meet you Bella," he said, apparently rejoining the real world just in time to remember his manners.

I kinda forgot how to breathe when he looked at me to introduce himself, and I'm actually grateful that Emmett and Jasper were too busy mixing their drinks to notice.

"It's nice to meet you too, Edward. So what can I get you?" I managed to recover quickly, and immediately went back into work mode.

He looked down at the menu and said, "Uh, I guess I'll try the special too, with fries."

Jasper looked up from his concoction and exclaimed, "Dude! You HAVE to get the coleslaw! It's my dad's secret recipe and it's fucking awesome!"

Edward looked a little taken aback. I would too, I guess, if someone got that excited about cabbage, but having tried the coleslaw myself, I had to agree with Jasper. "Yeah, it's really great, and I don't usually like coleslaw, but whatever secret ingredients James uses, he makes it taste amazing. I highly recommend trying it."

"Okay, you've convinced me. I'll have coleslaw too," he said, smiling at me. Shit. I thought he was hot just sitting there, he was even hotter when he smiled...yowza...

"Okay, sounds good guys. I'll go put the order in...Jasper, Emmett, I'll say this again...you know the drill- you make a mess, you clean it up! And even though your meal is free today, you damn well better leave me a good tip for having to put up with you two nitwits," I said laughingly, then turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Emily and Leah met me halfway and immediately started grilling me about "the hottie in the corner booth," as they referred to him. I laughed and informed them, "His name is Edward Cullen, and he's Emmett's cousin. That's all I know. Now shoo, don't you have your own customers to take care of?"

Emily giggled. "I know something else about him...I think he likes you. Every time you walk away he watches you, and when you get to the table he gets all flustered, but he's Mr. Cool with the guys when you're not there." Leah nodded in agreement.

"What? No. No way. You two are nuts. Now go, buzz off, take care of your own tables!" I waved them away as I got to the kitchen and handed James my order slip.


	6. Chapter 6: What's Italian for

**Well, we know how Bella felt after meeting Edward, now let's get a little more insight on his reaction...  
>Many thanks to my wonderful beta Fran, she's like a makeup artist- makes my stories presentable for the public ;)<br>I've got a group on Facebook where I'll post teasers, pics, etc, so feel free to come join- 18+ only though! Just look up calypso83 fanfiction  
>AND, last but not least, thank you Amber for the great banner!<br>Now, onto the story!**

**CHAPTER 6:**

**What's Italian for "I wanna fuck you"?  
><strong>

EPOV

Once again I watched the gorgeous creature otherwise known as Bella weave her way through the dining room. And once again, my dick twitched. Well...as much as it could twitch, seeing as it was rock-hard inside my jeans...denim is not a very flexible material. I adjusted myself as subtly as I could, the last thing I wanted was for Emmett to notice and say something in front of Bella and embarrass her.

Emmett laughed, jolting me back to the table. I looked at him to see what he thought was so funny, and found both him and Jasper staring at me.

"What?" I asked, curious and more than a little confused.

This just made Emmett laugh even harder, and got a chuckle from Jasper as well. "You wanna know 'what?', do ya? I can't believe you didn't notice, man," said Emmett.

"Notice what? What the hell are you talking about? What the hell is he talking about?" I asked, turning to Jasper in hopes of enlightenment.

"Dude, she's totally into you," responded Jasper. Emmett nodded, punching me in the shoulder.

"What? No. No way. She's hot enough to get any guy she could possibly want, so what would she want with me? I'm sure she's got a boyfriend, anyway," I replied.

"Nope. Bella is just as single as you are, bro," said Emmett, shaking his head. "You should totally go for it!"

Holy shit. She's single. She's gorgeous...and her name sure as hell fits her. Bella- Italian for "beautiful." She can keep Em and Jazz in line, which just makes her even hotter. I wonder how she'd react if I spoke Italian to her...if it would make my chances any better. Well, I need to find out more about this beautiful girl, but there's no way in hell I'd ask the guys for any info. Not only would they give me grief about it, they'd probably say something that would embarrass us both. Especially Emmett; common sense and tact aren't really his strong suits.

No, if I want to know more about Bella, I have to take matters into my own hands. I can see that I will be spending a lot more time at Forks Diner...yes, I will soon become a _very _loyal customer!


End file.
